Drunken Love
by JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf
Summary: She loved them all dearly but she wanted to be free from duty... maybe this time around she will be. “Pirates are drunken fools.” “Yes but its so fun!” “Jack... are you drunk?” “Yes, intoxicated, drunk and in love. I'm in drunken love with you.”
1. For new life, the old must end!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon and Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own their actual plots and characters. I am but a mere author among many who use great works of others to make fantasies reality. No not like that sickos. As an author of fan based work that doesn't earn any profit from, I am there for allowed to **tamper, toy with, alter, create and/or destroy anything** of the original I please. Any comment against this, please, do say.

Brief Notes by **Nerf or Nothing: **Hey all, yes I realize this is about the **fifth** time I have reposted this and I am SO sorry. I actually deleted a few of my other stories from this profile so I can go over them and fix them and only have to worry about a few work-in-progress stories instead of a lot.

I also am reediting this. I had revised it many times before but as all authors should, we keep learning and growing. My grammar has improved a bit and may still be rocky but I am rereading it all and fixing everything I can.

I'm also adding more detail, which was key and really needed.

**Summary: **She loved them all dearly but she wanted to be free from duty... maybe this time around she will be. "Pirates are drunken fools." "Yes but its so fun!" "Jack... are you drunk?" "Yes, intoxicated, drunk and in love. I'm in drunken love with you."

**Story Notes: **I remade the story a bit. Not sure if it will be a long story or have a sequel that goes with the next movie and so on. They follow the movie script closely but it works. I added more detail and changed it up a bit.

When I was rereading it I realized that even though it didn't rush so much, the romance was so I definitely changed it. By the 7th chapter it will be changed quite a lot if not completely. Last time it had 11 chapters and I started a sequel briefly.

Check it out and no pressure to review. Just warning you though I am very busy with work and home so I won't always be able to update but I am trying my best.

I've changed so much that I have to work twice as hard to just create chapters because my creativity is lacking in my eyes and I have to force myself to find something of my writing I like and let it flow.

Enjoy poppets!

Drunken Love

**Chapter One: **Prologue

It was dark as usual and the cold, cool mists were surrounding her legs as she continued to walk through the Valley of the Time Gates. Usually with only the thought to visit her dear friend Pluto… but this time she did have a request. Upon reaching her destination Pluto greeted her softly.

"Hello Hime."

Usagi smiled, but it seemed her smile lacked its usual radiant shine. Her crystal hued eyes were cast downwards and held no spark glittering within. "Hello, Pluto."

"I know you have a question for me, what may it be?" Pluto inquired, leaning heavily on her staff watching Usagi's reaction carefully.

"I just wanted to ask… I wanted to know that maybe if it's possible, if I may go live some place new? A new dimension? Even if I may be Serenity and Sailor Moon I am still just Usagi…" the blond bunny whispered, finally bringing her gaze upward to look into Sailor Pluto's dark garnet orbs that shone with mystery... it made it hard for Usagi to decipher what the time guardian was feeling to her news.

"…I don't know Hime," Pluto suddenly spoke. Her voice and aura radiated her sadness and uncertainty so much that even the thick mists couldn't hide it.

Usagi took a step forward and frowned. "I think it would be best for me, you could always visit… but ever since Hotaru died… Nothings been the same! Mamoru and I broke up ..and though we are still friends he dates Rei, whom is still my best friend also. All the senshi live freely. Like they would've if they weren't senshi, and it's because the future destiny has been broken from its spell. I don't want to ruin that for them, for any of you! ...And I know I could if I stay here… please Pluto. Setsuna. Please."

"Have you spoken to all of them." Pluto murmured impassively, standing tall and holding her staff in front of her regally. It was a way for the guardian to hide her growing feelings.

"Yes, and they all understand and agree, they wish to visit me sometimes if they could." Usagi murmured quietly but evenly. It was what she wanted but sadness still laced her words.

"Well, I will say this, I will let you go, but in order for you to leave this dimension you must die and be reborn in the one that the powers will have chosen. You will not regain your memories until you are 15 years of age. Later on Luna and Artemis will find you." Setsuna hugged her. Then letting go she looked Usagi in the eyes as she did what had to be done and unwillingly powered up.

The last words Usagi heard were_ 'Pluto deadly scream' _...words that were whispered with utter despair.

**End Chapter**

See ya soon, hopefully.


	2. A dream of the past!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon and Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own their actual plots and characters. I am but a mere author among many who use great works of others to make fantasies reality. No not like that sickos. As an author of fan based work that doesn't earn any profit from, I am there for allowed to **tamper, toy with, alter, create and/or destroy anything** of the original I please. Any comment against this, please, do say.

Brief Notes by **Nerf or Nothing: **Thanks for the reviews, it was kind of you to leave 'em. The first chapter was short, I agree and will be the only short chapter. Most future chapters consist of 8 or 9 pages long and so on. As for romance... well... If you continue reading you will know the pairing. I like surprise.

**Summary: **She loved them all dearly but she wanted to be free from duty... maybe this time around she will be. "Pirates are drunken fools." "Yes but its so fun!" "Jack... are you drunk?" "Yes, intoxicated, drunk and in love. I'm in drunken love with you."

Drunken Love

**Chapter ****Two: ** Dream.

Elizabeth seemed excited and curious as she sang and stood by the boats edge. It was her tenth birthday and the third time she had ever been on a ship.

She was a smart young girl who was very polite but still carefree. She didn't like listening to anyone and she made sure they knew.

She had dressed up slightly for her birthday and wore a frilly light pink hued dress that billowed out around her from the oceans breeze. Her light brown hair was delicately placed in curls and styled to the top of her head.

"…We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up.." She was interrupted when a voice spoke towards her sharply.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" Gibbs, an old superstitious ship aid spoke up quickly, his voice was quick and filled with fear that seemed almost playful but was no doubt real to Elizabeth.

Norrington quickly walked to the two, his petty coat billowing slightly. He placed his hand upon a sword by his side. "Mr. Gibbs that will be all." He spoke strictly, his face set into a firm look.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us stuck in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Gibbs spoke with a quivering voice.

"Pft, I think you are being foolish dear Gibbs, honestly I think it would be interesting to meet a pirate." Serenity mocked light heartedly.

Serenity was a wonderful young lady and Elizabeth's older sister by five years. She didn't act much like a lady of her statue should. She was more outgoing with a spirit as free as the wind and sea. She was intelligent but trusted mainly in her large amount of common sense.

From the time she was a little girl she had always had a fascination with pirates and their life of danger, adventure and most of all freedom. She had proudly passed the trait to her younger sister, Elizabeth.

While her sister tended to be more strict and safety cautious, Serenity would be adventurous and curious and always wanting to experience and learn new things. But both of them bore fiery spirits. Serenity was even known as a spitfire among many. She let everyone know that she could not be contained.

The oldest sister was also very beautiful.

She was admired by many.

With her hair of silk spun gold that even shimmered silver in the light of the moon. It was soft and glimmering and held a subtle wave. The strands reached her knees in a single giant bun on her head with many curls and braids spiraling around the bun with small tendrils falling around her face.

Her skin was a soft pale tan that glistened exotically. Her eyes were a startling hue of blue. The blues of her eyes seemingly capturing the beauty of the ocean itself with sparkling specks of silver glittering within.

She wore a soft silky dress of navy blue, with a corset of pale pink and sapphire jewels that she could barely breath in.

The one thing people did not admire about her was the makeup of her eyes. The heavy eyeliner and mascara followed by blood red lips made her appear much like a pirate. ...and the people of common society feared and loathed pirates.

"Well consider them marked. On your way." Norrington muttered callously to Gibbs after glancing at Serenity. Just days before he had proposed and she had declined and it left him bitter towards the beauty who intrigued him so.

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, two is worse… even a miniature one." Gibbs joked half seriously while looking at the girls.

"Please you and your superstitions. Think about what it would be like to actually have one of them come true, I think it would be quite an adventure." Serenity chirped playfully before lifting her head and smirking arrogantly at the man.

Gibbs smiled and his eyes shimmered with mirth. He admired her spirit, she held the soul of a pirate indeed.

"I think it would be adventurous to meet a pirate, very exiting." Elizabeth agreed, looking at her sister with admiration.

" Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures. The lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop." Norrington stated curtly.

Gibbs imitated someone being hung behind Norrington.

Serenity rolled her eyes heaven ward and heard Elizabeth gasp sharply. "Well,Lieutenant I think you said your fill, you seemed to have scared my little sister a bit," Serenity scolded softly, looking sternly at Norrington while placing her hand on her sisters shoulder.

Elizabeth turned around to stare at the water and gasped.

"Look there's a boy in the water!"

Serenity turned her head sharply and saw a boy on a piece of wreckage. She gasped sharply and covered her lips with her hands.

" Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard."

They pulled him aboard quickly. "He's still breathing." Norrington said with a sigh of relief.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Gibbs shouted suddenly as he looked out into the distance.

Serenity gasped as she stared at what Gibbs spotted.

It was a burning wreck of a ship.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann asked as he stumbled upon the scene.

"Father the boys ship, look." Serenity cried out with fresh tears filling her eyes.

She was a kind girl with a soft spot for life. Her heart was made of the finest gold as many have said and was a true treasure to have.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington told the governor.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." Gibbs said quickly as he looked around almost paranoid.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." Governor Swann said calmly.

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington yelled to the crew as he moved to take order.

"Heave to!" one of the sailors commanded.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." Governor Swann asked before walking away.

Elizabeth nodded and stood by the boy. He woke suddenly and thrashed, frightened.

"It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann." She murmured smiling.

"W-W-Will Turner." he spoke but soon fell unconscious.

"I'm watching over you, Will." Elizabeth said before she noticed a medallion around his neck, she lifted it from him and studied it as she held it in her hand. "You're a p-pirate." She exclaimed more shocked then scared.

Footsteps sounded and she hid the medallion quickly.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked looked at the boy and then to Elizabeth.

"His name is William Turner. That's all I found out." Elizabeth said softly, looking towards the ground.

"Take him below." Norrington told the sailors sharply.

Elizabeth looked at the medallion closely before she saw a giant ship with black flags in the distance.

**End of Dream**


	3. Add me in your adventure!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon and Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own their actual plots and characters. I am but a mere author among many who use great works of others to make fantasies reality. No not like that sickos. As an author of fan based work that doesn't earn any profit from, I am there for allowed to **tamper, toy with, alter, create and/or destroy anything** of the original I please. Any comment against this, please, do say.

Brief Notes by **Nerf or Nothing: **

Thanks for your kind words again everyone. I wanted to answer some of your questions and suggestions here in case others felt your curiosity as well.

This story follows the script closely, I had stated that in the first chapter but it won't have Usagi as the main character as every character I use has it's own importance. She also isn't in every scene and she won't change much of the events. I liked the statement to this though and it has given me more ideas, thank you.

As for the Time Gates, Pluto had known Usagi was going to question her to leave. I didn't write it in directly but I like you guys to pay attention to everything.

It really is like a movie.

Like the Pirates of the Caribbeans movie.

The sea witch they all met, in Dead Man's Chest, the one who gave Jake dirt... On her desk was a locket. In later scenes you will notice that Davy Jones has the same locket and that locket was singing a melody. Every time Elizabeth held the compass it would point to Jack, she said it was broken but deep down she wanted him. There are little clues all over the movie that you have to watch carefully for.

This story is no different.

The clue in the first chapter may have been hard to see... but here it is for you to guess about.

"for you to leave this dimension you must die and be reborn in the one that the powers will have chosen."

Start placing the clues together, and keep reading to see if you guessed right.

**Summary: **She loved them all dearly but she wanted to be free from duty... maybe this time around she will be. "Pirates are drunken fools." "Yes but its so fun!" "Jack... are you drunk?" "Yes, intoxicated, drunk and in love. I'm in drunken love with you."

Drunken Love

**Chapter Three**: Adventure.

Elizabeth woke up with a start and stood. Looking around she quickly walked to her vanity and searched through her drawer to find the secret compartment that held the medallion she took such a long time ago.

The door creaked open suddenly and Serenity entered.

"Liza," Serenity greeted cheerfully as she closed the door behind her.

Serenity was dressed up fancily. She wore a corset dress of dark maroon colors with lining of pink silk. The dress was not an overly fancy dress but showed off her lovely curves nicely. The skirts of the dress were not frilly or fluffed about and only traveled straight down from her hips with large black bows piled at the base of her back.

Her ankle length hair was in a style she had begun wearing when she turned fifteen. It was a style most often used in oriental and Asian tradition. The style had two spherical buns on either side of her head with the rest of her golden ankle length hair falling in soft blond streamers from them.

Some days she would style it with braids or place the buns in a half up style or even have four large buns to hold all of her hair off the ground.

Today the ribbons of hair were braided with two thin black bows around the buns.

She also wore black ankle length boots that had tall heels and were laced up instead of buttoned. A new fashion from England.

"Why are you all dressed up Usagi, you never like getting dressed up." Elizabeth questioned suspiciously with a raise of her eyebrow.

Serenity had gone on what she called a spiritual trip after she turned fifteen and had traveled the globe before she settled shortly in Japan at sixteen. The empress and emperor of the country had been fond of Serenity and oddly believed her to be a born legend. They had prophecies that they believed were about her. Serenity thought them silly but didn't want to dishonor them. They often called her Tsuki but the locals took to calling her Usagi.

They met her when Serenity saved the daughter of the royal family, Princess Yumi from an odd creature hiding in the castle by the shore where Serenity had arrived and planned to stay. They called them demons. After she saved the young princess is when the legend of the prophecy circulated around Serenity.

Elizabeth had only been told only a few of the details.

"You'll find out soon enough." Serenity huffed out in annoyance. _At least the dress isn't as bad as it could have been. _"Looking at the medallion again." Serenity teased as she spotted the golden item in her sisters hands.

Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Oh, yes..."

"I want to tell you something." Serenity stated suddenly, a serious expression over taking her face as she waited for her sister to nod. "If you ever go on an adventure be sure that you include me." Serenity pleaded but a cryptic, knowing gleam had shimmered in Serenity's eyes for a moment.

"I will, don't worry I will." Elizabeth giggled.

Serenity smiled and walked out of the room swiftly.

Serenity was descending the stairs with her dainty hands clutching the railing loosely as her other held her skirts slightly elevated. On the final step she noticed Will at the door.

"Will, how are you doing today." Serenity asked cheerfully. Her eyes lit up and sparkled as she spotted him.

Will blushed slightly at her happy gesture to seeing him, "Fine thank you."

"I see you have my fathers order... what about mine?" Serenity asked merrily with a mischievous and somewhat devious grin and a secretive glance around the room.

"It's back in the shop, just as you asked." Will chuckled.

"Thank you," Serenity chirped as her father arrived and took the order he had placed with Will.

Elizabeth descended the stairs and smiled at Will.

Will looked at her longingly until Serenity suddenly nudged him teasingly.

"Looks like someone has a wittle crushy." Serenity whispered childishly with a small noise of aw.

Will glared at her. She was more of a child merchant then the Governor's eldest daughter. Although he loved her free caring and fiery spirit, she truly was a wonderful person but tended to be annoying at times. His affections toward Elizabeth had always been known to Serenity who was like a best buddy and close friend. She constantly teased and muttered things like 'how sweet' and 'Aw, so cute.'

Elizabeth fell in step next to her father. She was wearing a more elegant dress than Serenity. Of course. Serenity didn't like being fancied up all the time. It took too much time and was too much trouble and often confining to her. Especially when she couldn't breath or move freely.

"Will. It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth said smiling softly at him.

Will blushed and chocked slightly, "About me?" he asked shocked.

The Governor coughed slightly, "Yes, well is that entirely proper for you…" he started to say but Serenity sent him a small stern glare. Serenity always reminded him of her mother and when she looked at him like that it was hard to say no.

"About the day we met remember?" Elizabeth continued happily.

"How could I forget Miss Swann." He spoke softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth scuffed indignantly.

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always." Will muttered solemnly as he stared at the Governor before looking down.

"There, you see. At least the boy has a sense of property. Now we really must be going." He handed Elizabeth a parasol for her head. "There you are," he said walking out the door.

"Good day Mr. Turner" Elizabeth stated evenly.

"Come along." Governor Swann asked as he nodded to Will.

With that they walked out the door but Serenity stayed behind just a bit longer.

"You really know how to woo them don't you," Serenity teased him. "Well, I just wanted to ask you something before I must go. If there is ever an adventure around here... be sure that I will be there with you. Just because I may be a woman doesn't mean I do not know how to have fun. I would hope you would try to include me if one ever happened." Serenity said with a wide smile.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"Just promise me?" Serenity asked pleadingly.

"I promise."

"Good, thank you so much and I will keep you to your promise." Serenity said, walking out the door. "Good day Will." Serenity cheered before she left.

He watched as the daughters of the governor got in the carriage and rode off.

"Good day Miss Serenity and… Elizabeth."

Jack was standing on the mast of his boat and noticed it filling up with water. After he jumped down to bail it out he noticed three pirate skeletons hanging with a sign **"pirates ye be warned"** and placed a hand to his heart to pay homage to them; reaching the port, his boat was sinking lower and lower until he got to the dock and just walked off the boats mass.

"What – hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock. And I shall need to know your name." The harbor master said looking at his boat as he did the same.

"What d'ye say to three shillings… and we forget the name." Jack asked slyly.

" Welcome to Port Royal , Mr. Smith." He said walking away.

Jack saw his money poach on the stand and picked it up and walked away with it.

Jack looked around and spotted a dock, _Good a place as any... _and quickly walked down the walkway.

Two soldiers, clumsy looking and in red coats were guarding the dock.

"Hey this dock is off limits." A soldier stated quickly, a red coat.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Jack said while trying to move around them.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentleman such as yourselves did not merit an invitation." Jack asked suddenly when the men continued to block his path.

"Someone has to make sure this dock is of limits to civilians." The other soldier stated.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…." Jack stated as he started to move his hands quickly to emphasize his point. "a ship like that" he said pointing to a finely crafted ship "makes this one superfluous really" he finished while moving slowly away as the soldiers looked over at the other ship.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match it's interceptor of speed." Murtogg, one of the soldiers stated.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl." Jack spoke shifting slightly with a proud stance.

"Well…there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." Mullroy, the other solider stated.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg said.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" Mullroy asked

"Yes." Murtogg said sourly.

"You haven't seen it." Mullroy said annoyed

"Yes, I have." Murtogg shouted.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Mullroy spoke disbelievingly.

"No. But I have seen a ship with black sails." Murtogg said not noticing Jack slip away

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Mullroy said heatedly.

"No." Murtogg said but was currently nodding **yes**.

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship as can match the Interceptor…" Mullroy started but stopped his sentence short to notice Jack at the wheel of the interceptor.

"Hey, you! Get away from there." Murtogg shouted.

They both ran over and onto the boat and cornered Jack.

" I am sorry just- it's such a pretty boat. Ship" Jack quickly restated.

Murtogg spoke suspiciously, "What's your name."

"Smith or smithy if you like," Jack said humorously and bowed.

"What's your purpose in port royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked suspiciously.

"Yea and no lies," Murtogg said quickly.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out." Jack said looking at them straight faced.

"I said no lies!" Murtogg yelled,

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy said slowly.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg said as if it were obvious.

Jack stepped up to them and shifted on his heels slightly. "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." He said coyly.

Serenity was talking with Elizabeth when Norrington came over and glanced at Serenity before looking to Elizabeth quickly.

"May I have a moment? Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth . I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman Elizabeth." Norrington said nervously.

Serenity giggled and hid a smile behind her hand.

Norrington glared at her and turned back to Elizabeth but she was no where to be found.

They looked over the edge and saw her falling.

Before anyone could blink Serenity quickly stood on the ledge and dived down after her sister.

Norrington was about to jump as well but was stopped.

"The rocks sir, they are just lucky they missed them."

Jack looked up to see a woman falling after hearing several screams. He noticed another falling quickly after the girl.

"Will you be saving them?" Jack asked, casually turning to the soldiers.

"I can't swim." Mullroy said nervously.

Murtogg just stared at him blankly.

"Pride of the kings navy you are." He handed them his things. "Do not lose these." He said before quickly diving into the water.

In the water Elizabeth was falling down steadily, sinking from the wight of her dress.

By now Serenity was trying to swim after her but could not swim fast enough. She removed her outer dress and started swimming faster at the removal of the heavy outer clothes.

When she was almost there a wave of power came from the medallion Elizabeth wore ...and left Serenity breathless, she couldn't breath!

Jack saw Elizabeth and quickly grabbed the girl. He looked behind the drowning girl to see the brave maiden who had tried to save the girl and stared for a brief moment. She was beautiful but her eyes were closed. Was she dead?

Her eyes blinked open and she held her hand to her mouth.

Jack snapped out of it and told her to swim to the boat with his hands.

She nodded and she began to swim. She was a fast swimmer as well.

When they reached the boat they were helped quickly by the two soldiers.

When they were on the boat Murtogg spoke. "She's not breathing."

"Move!" Jack said pushing him aside and pulling off her strung tight corset.

Elizabeth sat up sharply and spat out water.

"Never would have thought of that." Mullroy said thoughtfully.

"Clearly you have never been to Singapore." Jack said with a smirk but suddenly let out a soft breath at seeing the medallion, "Where did you get that?" he spoke softly and disbelievingly.

Serenity regained her breath and moved closer to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay? Oh my stars you gave me a fright." Serenity spoke with sharp gasps.

Her hair had fallen from its braided style and was left flowing in the two buns and streamers that dripped with droplets of water to her ankles. Her corset was tinted a darker red color from water and her white under dress clung to her curves, soaked.

Jack was struck looking at her.

"I am alright Serenity." Elizabeth said softly and assuringly.

"On your feet." Norrington stated as he came up with soldiers and the Governor. He placed his sword to Jacks neck.

Governor Swann saw Elizabeth's corset in Murtogg's hands and Murtogg pointed to Jack.

"Shoot him." Governor Swann stated quickly pointing to Jack.

"Father! Commodore! Do you really wish to shoot a man who saved Elizabeth's life?" Serenity asked disbelievingly.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington nodded, handing his hand to Jack who hesitated before giving his hand out as well. He then grabbed Jack's arm and lifted the sleeve, "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him." Governor Swann stated in the same tone as before.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons." Norrington lifted Jack's sleeve higher and saw another tattoo but this one was a sparrow. "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" he then put chains on Jack's wrists.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack asked casually.

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain." Norrington asked mockingly.

"I'm in the market as it were." Jack said evenly with a straight face. He stood tall and rigid but appeared unaffected by everything.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg spoke up.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." He handed Jacks stuff to the commodore.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed Jacks sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you _have_ heard of me._" _Jack said pointedly. He then was pulled by his chains.

"Commodore I really must protest." Elizabeth started but was pulled back gently by Serenity.

"Pirate or not this man saved Elizabeth's life." Serenity said standing in front of Jack.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness, Lady Serenity." Norrington stated sharply.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack said speaking up briefly.

"Indeed." Norrington replied as he and another man moved further away from Jack.

"Finally." Jack said throwing his chains around Serenity's neck.

The men were about to shoot when the Governor yelled frantically. "No. Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Serenity. It is Serenity isn't it?" Jack said smirking at her.

"It is Miss Swann." Serenity stated sorely, a bit angered she was captured so easily. She was turned to face him as soon as she had his things.

Jack looked at her as she placed his things with him. She was a beautiful one and you ccould clearly see she was a free, fiery spirit. Her eyes told the story as they lit up with blue defiant fire and glared.

"Well Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." She began to strap on all of his things and all through it he smirked. She was strapping things on a little too tight. "Easy on the goods, darling."

Serenity looked up at him when she was finished. Her eyes were so bright and held all the hues of blue any could find, almost resembling the ocean.

"Your despicable." She said harshly but he only smirked wider.

"Sticks and stones love. I save your sisters life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'ladys, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He yelled and quickly released Serenity and pulled a rope that heaved him up to a pole which he jumped expertly. He moved quickly to a rope that lead to the docks and then glided down it with the chains to support him.

"Now will you shoot him! Shoot him!" The Governor shouted while moving around panicked.

Jack ran on the dock away from the soldiers that were no doubt looking for him.

"That, that jerk! How stupid can one man be." Elizabeth said angrily.

Serenity paused for moment with a thoughtful look upon her face and then suddenly grinned.

"Actually, I think that was very dashing of him. He seems like a great pirate to me, and not to mention he is quite handsome." Serenity cheered giddily and grinning.

"SERENITY!" Elizabeth said disbelievingly but giggled herself soon after.

**End Chapter**

Ah, the story. Listen up authors! If you have seen the movies... MAKE A STORY. I am reading "Sailor Moon: Dead Mans Chest" and it's great but there are only about...5 stories TOTAL and 3 have been discontinued... so tragic. MAKE A POTC and maybe I'll meet Johnny Depp... ah how hott! Ahem, hurry people! Make some PotC/SM stories now!


	4. Gone as it begins, My dear Strangers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon and Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own their actual plots and characters. I am but a mere author among many who use great works of others to make fantasies reality. No not like that sickos. As an author of fan based work that doesn't earn any profit from, I am there for allowed to **tamper, toy with, alter, create and/or destroy anything** of the original I please. Any comment against this, please, do say.

Brief Notes by **Nerf or Nothing: **Thank you all so much and I am **VERY **sorry. I know it's been a bit too long of a wait for an update and to be honest I was lazy in getting this to you all.

I admit that I would rather sleep, read and watch TV in my spare time then fix up and update the chapters. Hey, I deserve breaks after working so hard on my job!

I'm working a lot and when I don't get a lot of hours it's still hard on me. Then I got home issues and my now declaration to never speak to my sisters again and refuse relation. They just seriously piss me off but since I'm a softy I keep forgiving them so I have to restrain myself to not care about 'em. I still can't believe she said I had a horrible attitude when she was the one, the ungrateful... okay.

Anyway, I forced myself to do this. As I've said I hate every artistic thing I do recently so I chose to avoid it but since I'm merely reediting this and adding things it's a bit easier, however when I get to future chapters I'm gonna have to make new chapters, now that's the pain.

**PLOT PUZZLE**

As I mentioned last chapter there are various things in my story that lead to a greater picture. They are what I call puzzle pieces and have a great deal to do with my plot.

Now if anyone sees a puzzle piece that you think has something to do with the bigger picture you can say so and I'll type it here.

After every **THREE **chapters I'm going to post each puzzle piece for you to do with what you want to.

**Chapter 1: 1. **Setsuna mentioned that when Usagi dies the "powers" will choose where she is born. **2. **Hotaru is dead,_ for now._

**Chapter 2: 1.** Norrington proposed to Serenity but she refused.

**Chapter 3: 1.** Serenity started wearing her buns (As some call it "odangos") at fifteen but first went to Japan at sixteen. (**More to that in this chapter.**) **2. **Prophecies they believe about Serenity about a legend and Tsuki (I.E. Moon). **3.** A demon. **4.** Serenity knows an adventure is about to happen, (**answer to that is in this chapter**.) **5. **BIG PLOT PUZZLE PIECE Serenity sensed the power of the medallion.

**Chapter 4. **You can find 'em or look for them when I post them at the top in chapter 6.

**Summary: **She loved them all dearly but she wanted to be free from duty... maybe this time around she will be. "Pirates are drunken fools." "Yes but its so fun!" "Jack... are you drunk?" "Yes, intoxicated, drunk and in love. I'm in drunken love with you."

Drunken Love

**Chapter Four**: Gone.

After Jack tricked the soldiers he rushed to a near by door that lead to a Black Smiths shop. When he entered he saw a drunken man in the corner sleeping.

_Hmm..._ Jack thought before poking the guy. He didn't wake up but he continued to poke him anyway, after a moment Jack turned away but jumped in front of the guy again quickly and shouted, "WHOA!"

_Very good then. _Jack turned away again and headed to the hammer to disconnect his chains but was unsuccessful.

A sound made Jack jump until he saw a donkey connected to a wheel. Looking back and forth he dropped the hammer and inspected the machine connected to the animal. Smirking he placed his chains correctly and poked a heated metal rod to move the donkey. His chains came undone just as someone entered the shop.

Will walked in the shop and saw the troubled donkey and tried to calm him. Smiling he turned to Mr. Brown and chuckled, "Right where I left you."

Turning to the hammer he frowned. "Not where I left _you_."

A hat was sitting not too far away and he reached for it when a sword was unsheathed and put a top the hat.

Will scowled at the man holding a sword and stepped back, "You're the one they're hunting. The Pirate." Will said nastily.

Jack smirked, "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked humorously, looking seriously thoughtful on the matter.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will replied in annoyance and disgust.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" Jack stated as he turned away and got ready to leave but Will had stepped in front of him with a sword.

"Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack sneered while looking to the exit with frustration.

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will said crossly, gripping his sword tighter.

" Only a little." Jack mentioned before Will swung his sword. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here," Jack asked and stepped to the side, "very good. Now I step again. Ta."

Will frowned in aggravation. The man thought himself clever, he was toying with him.

Jack sheathed his sword and walked to the door but Will threw his sword at the door narrowly missing Jack and barricading the exit.

Jack turned to look at him, then the sword, back at Will and finally at the sword again. He tried to pull the sword free but it was jammed tight. After several more tries he even tried to place his feet on the door and pull but was still unsuccessful and turned to look back at Will.

"That is a wonderful trick… except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

Will smirked and pulled another sword which was sitting in the fire and was heated at the tip. Quickly their swords clashed again.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked a bit tiredly, looking cross at the swords. He had work to do.

" I do! And I practice with them… three hours a day!" Will shouted angrily while blocking another attack.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack asked looking down mockingly at Will.

Will sneered but inside winced as Serenity's earlier words stuck him, "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he said heatedly.

They continued their sword fight, jumping onto a cart that swayed under their feet. Will hooked a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and threw it up so it embedded in the beam above, in return Jack hit a loose board which ended up throwing Will off the cart.

While Will was distracted, Jack tried his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and fell back just as Will climbed back.

Will was thrown up into the rafters and cut free a heavy sack of salt which vaulted Jack up into the rafters with him.

They continued fighting and swinging their swords while jumping from one beam to the next. After Jack lost his sword he managed to blind Will with sand and took his pistol out at Will.

"You cheated!" Will shouted almost childishly.

Jack made a funny face and scuffed,** "**Pirate!" he mocked briefly before the door began to shake. The soldiers had found him. "Move away." Jack stated, waving his gun with a solemn stance.

Will stood firm, "No."

"Please move." Jack pleaded, looking desperate.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Will exclaimed as he shifted his sword to emphasize the point.

"This shot is not meant for you." Jack tried to reason, his voice set seriously.

All of a sudden an alcohol bottle hit Jack's head and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Will looked up and saw Mr. Brown and nodded his thanks with a small smile.

"There he is. Over here." Norrington's soldiers yelled, breaking into shop and busting the door. Norrington followed after slowly.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown . You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington greeted the old drunk Mr. Brown while he ignored Will completely.

Will looked cross for a moment before he shrugged it off.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown said as he saluted the soldiers and took a swing of some of his beer. Will looked at them both and let a slow smirk cross his features before shaking his head.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow_ almost_ escaped. Take him away." Norrington called to his soldiers before stepped out of the shop.

In the jail, the prisoners were shouting and whistling. They kept waving and calling the dog who held the keys hoping they could be freed. But the dog didn't budge and merely eyed the prisoners curiously.

Jack was resting against the wall of his lonely cell and shrugged a bit. His hat was tilted over his eyes and face. "You can keep doing that forever, the dog will never come." He spoke to the men in the neighboring cell with a low mocking tone.

A man from the other cell scowled and looked to Jack a bit offended, "Well, excuse us if we haven't sold ourselves to the gallows just yet."

Jack tipped his hat further down and crossed his arms with a wide smirk touching his lips.

In Elizabeth's room, her hand maid Estella was placing a bed warmer underneath the bed, working to make everything perfect for the young heiress. "There you go miss, it was a difficult day for you." Estella said softly in her slightly slang accented voice while moving away to fix the sheets.

Elizabeth laid back slightly and frowned thoughtfully. **"**I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Elizabeth said with a frown and a gentle sigh. _I blame Serenity for this. If she married him I wouldn't have too._

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying." Estella corrected, smiling with mirth. She found it funny how both the daughters of the richest and highest ranking man in the area found such things to be so trivial.

" Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Elizabeth started quickly with an embarrassed flush, "But Serenity was the one captured, he hadn't really hurt me."

Estella nodded and smiled happily, "But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say." Estella stated softly. Most often that was to be okay, both sisters were very kind and rarely used power against any soul less fortunate then them.

" It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying." Elizabeth said flippantly, thinking to herself as she stated the fact, _He's not my match however, and I am not just any woman. I love Will Turner..._

" Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too." Estella murmured softly almost reading her mind as she glanced at Elizabeth shortly.

"That _is_ too bold." Elizabeth dead panned with a sharp look. She tried to cover the small blush and frowned.

A new voice spoke from the entrance way, "Oh please dear sister, everyone knows the little crushes you two have on each other. Stella you may go now and no need to apologize either." Serenity said firmly with a kind smile before stepping into the room. She was dressed in her night clothes covered with a simple dark violet wrap. Not appropriate to be walking in at such a time as it was. The night was filled with questionable characters.

"Please _dear sister_ I don't need your comments either." Elizabeth scowled, not in the mood to be teased. Crossing her arms she huffed with a childish pout.

Serenity gave her sister an amused look before her face softened into a tender expression. "Well then, I must be going. I promise not to comment about your undying love for your dear, charming and might I say handsome Will and his unmatched devotion for you and your..."

"Usagi... I am warning you." Elizabeth screeched with an annoyed twitch. Her face was entirely red. _She says she won't comment but sneakily includes her comment so she doesn't seem like she did, Ugh!_

Serenity giggled at her sisters flushed form before clasping her hands in front of her and became somber quickly. "I wanted to tell you I'll be leaving for a short while, out into the west of the woods. I don't know how long I'll be gone... I was left only of a message to arrive. I might be gone a few hours or a weeks worth but I'll be back. Just..." Serenity looked into Elizabeth eyes and frowned slightly. "Just be careful."

Before Elizabeth could reply Serenity had left. Elizabeth didn't follow and only frowned thoughtfully. Serenity often disappeared since her fifteenth birthday and had become a bit more solitary after the day. She became evasive and Elizabeth knew Serenity wouldn't tell her...she just let it be and worried until then.

Serenity sat still in her room, fingering a tiny golden key in her hands. The key was made of pure gold and held a small glowing pink jewel.

Standing swiftly, she lifted the key above her hand and basked in the ever growing light of the jewel. "Crystal Key, show me the path to which you have been brought to me... and lead me to the place of stillness. The Gates of Time!"

The light engulfed the room and when her vision cleared she smiled and teared at the sight before her. A small sound escaped her throat before a soft, tear filled but joyful laugh erupted from her lips.

Across from where she stood in the murky and dreadful mists of the gates were figures of a past she barely remembered but still held dear. They were all shaking and smiling and some were even crying.

At once all of them stepped hesitantly towards her but Serenity was quicker and rushed them in a flurry of tears and hugs.

A small hand tugged at her night dress and robes and caused her to still and glance down. At her feet was a little girl no older then four with dark violet hair, nearly pitch black with only the sheen of it's true violet color.

The small shoulder length strands were in a familiar oriental style, two buns on either side of her head. Unlike Serenity though, the girl only had two buns but no hair falling from them. Thick bangs fell over her forehead and parted in the middle.

Her eyes were very sharp and mirrored the oceans of earth reflecting the evening sky. A startling midnight blue.

At once, Serenity could tell the girls parents. "Rei... Mamoru, she's beautiful. What is her name?" Serenity whispered hoarsely before picking the small child up and hugging her close with a happy and proud look at them all.

It was the first time since her fifteenth birthday that she had seen them all. Even back then though, it wasn't as great as this. Back then she had only seen a vision from her scattered memories.

When she had arrived to Japan that day and saved the princess, Luna and Artemis had approached her and given her memories back but it had gone differently then they expected. Serenity remembered people but not events. Pieces of her past were eluding to her.

Still... she had waited a long time for this moment and even if she couldn't remember the events she spent with these people she knew she loved them dearly.

Rei smiled gently and shared a glance with her husband, Mamoru. "Her name is Serena."

Serenity knew what the name implied and quickly hugged them both while holding onto Serena. "Thank you so much, my dear friends."

Setsuna smiled slightly and raised her staff. "Serenity-Hime, you do not have much time here but I can't let you go back just yet. A battle is raging and you are not meant to interfere at this point."

Serenity scowled childishly and crossed her arms. "I knew once I spotted the key that I was going to miss something big. That's why I made sure to make Will and Liza promise."

Makoto and Minako looked at Serenity with grins while Ami shook her head a bit apprehensively and edged away from the two.

Makoto leaned to Serenity, "Is this Will guy hott?"

Serenity looked at Makoto confused and placed a hand to her chin, "Hot? Why would he be... he seems healthy. I doubt he has a fever."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"No no... like is he," Minako started and racked through her mind to find the right would, knowing more about Serenity's situation then the rest. Artemis informed her more thoroughly of Serenity's predicament, "Handsome?"

Serenity smiled with a nod, "Yes, quite striking. Although... he's not my type perse. Well I suppose his type could be, however... I love him as a brother," her smile turned into a devious smirk. "Which would be appropriate since he is struck with my sister Elizabeth and vis versa."

"Well have you met any potential suiters?" Rei asked curiously. She missed Usagi so much, she needed to know more. _This Serenity isn't like the Princess Serenity or Usagi... yet she seems like them at the same time. Like Serenity and Usagi blended better. Must be because now she is a Governors daughter which is like a princess, but doesn't have as much to do as a princess and has freedom like she experienced as Usagi in her second life._

Serenity gained a small blush and a far off look. "Well..." she began in her British accent, "I had been proposed to before. He seems so wonderful but I was only fifteen and everything was confusing." Holding her heated face Serenity sighed, "he seems a bit bitter I refused. I do like him... he is quite dashing but recently..." another darker blush stained her features.

Haruka's eye twitched slightly, "_Fifteen_? And recently what?"

Michiru took her lovers arm and chuckled softly, "Serenity dear, how old are you now?" Haruka sent Michiru a pout mixed with a glare.

"I'm twenty-five, of course."

Ami looked confused and a bit amazed, "Time must flow very different there. We are all the same age as we were before. It's been only a year since you initially left."

Mamoru nodded, "Very interesting. This new world seems like ours back centuries ago. I studied American and British history."

Minako and Makoto looked at them blankly.

Rei shook her head and sweat dropped. "So... recently what?"

Serenity blushed again, "A charming looking man indeed. ...However, he's a pirate. Good looking and charming as he is... he is still quite rude." An annoyed frown fell to her lips.

Setsuna gained a small ghost of a smile. "You have grown so much my Hime. Shall we sit before your leave?"

Serenity smiled and hugged little Serena closer, "I'm glad I can stay just a little longer, now that I think of it."

**End Chapter**

Thank you for reading, I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully sooner. I've just been busy with work and home stuff. I work horrible hours and have failing health apparently. I sleep all the time and cause I honestly feel crappy I am admittedly to lazy to even attempt writing or as I'm doing now, reediting.

I'll try to fix it up faster though and definitely promise to eventually finish this completely.


End file.
